


lvr boy

by skkyyy



Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day Two, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Tsukkiyama Week, Young Love, they are in love!!, this is rushed im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skkyyy/pseuds/skkyyy
Summary: waking up in a good mood leads to the best mornings, and even better lives. Tsukki knows this better than anyone
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897171
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48
Collections: TsukkiYama Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> day two: domestic

Most mornings, Kei woke up in a terrible mood. He woke up with a groan, blinking bleary eyes and stretching out sore muscles. Usually, Tadashi was up before him, clanging pots and pans in the kitchen of their small apartment in an attempt to make breakfast for the two of them; Kei would saunter out, dropping his head down onto the kitchen table, sighing softly when Tadashi came over to run his fingers through the hairs at the nape of his neck. He would slowly start his day, occasionally running into Tadashi as they both prepared for their classes. 

Other days, Kei woke up with a smile. If everything went well, if Kei slept long enough, if he woke up slowly with the sun, if he woke up with Tadashi sprawled across him, then Kei would start the day in a great mood. He would laugh and smile and kiss Tadashi’s pink, freckled cheeks over and over until they had to leave for school, never really leaving his side until they were forced to part ways.

It had been one of those days.

The sun streamed in through the slats of the blinds, not quite bright enough yet to be uncomfortable, but enough to bask the room in a lazy glow. Tadashi’s head was tucked into Kei’s neck, his soft breath shifting the tufts off Kei’s hair, tickling his neck. Kei laughed gently, running his fingers through Tadashi’s hair. 

He pressed a firm kiss to the top of Tadashi’s head. “Yams, wake up.”

A small shuffle and a groan were all he got in return. Kei pushed his fingers lightly into Tadashi’s sides, skin exposed and warm from sleep. That was enough to get Tadashi up, his eyes squinted and face struggling to stay angry. He grumbled, glaring at Kei with a scrunched up nose that made Kei want to kiss him again and again and again until his face unwound and he was a blushing mess.

“Good morning, sugar.”

Tadashi’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Sugar? That’s a new one.”

“I was trying to be sweet.”

Tadashi giggled. “Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?”

Kei blushed, his cheeks becoming bright red. Tadashi laughed again, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Kei’s neck, pulling him up along with him. Kei stood up, keeping his arms around Tadashi as if he were just hugging him, before hoisting Tadashi up over his shoulder. Tadashi sputtered, banging his hands lightly against Kei’s bare back. 

“Wha- Tsukki! Put me down! What’re you doing!”

“I don’t like your boyfriend slander, Yams. Here I was trying to be nice and all I get in return is impoliteness and unappreciation.”

“I was joking! Tsukki, put me down!” he slapped Tsukki’s bottom playfully.

Kei carried him out of the room, dropping him down on the couch with a huff before planting a kiss on his forehead. “Let’s skip class today.”

Tadashi’s eyes widened. “Skip class? Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m feeling great,” Kei said with a laugh. “Maybe I just want to hang out with my gorgeous boyfriend today.”

“I-I’m not.”

“You are and I don’t tell you enough.” He kissed Tadashi again, this time on the lips. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, Tsukki. I still love you.”

Kei sat down next to Tadashi, leaning his head down awkwardly on his shoulder. “I love you more than I could ever tell you, Tadashi.”

If Kei felt Tadashi blush then, he didn’t mention it.

“C’mon, you oaf, let’s make breakfast,” Tadashi said as he stood, reaching his hands out towards Kei to help him to his feet as well.

Kei caught his shoulder in his hand on the way up, pulling Tadashi back into his chest, tucking him under his chin and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. The sun was still steadily rising, and the entire room was lit up brightly with comforting warmth. Kei swayed back and forth, humming a soft tune. Tadashi felt the vibration of his voice against his cheek where it was pressed against Kei’s neck.

Reaching down as well as he could without letting go of Tadashi, Kei grabbed his phone from where it was left charging overnight on the table next to the couch, and he opened up his music app and connected it to their speaker as he played a song before dropping it back onto the couch. Their living room was small, but Kei pushed their coffee table farther away so he had more space to dance with Tadashi.

They stayed like that, swaying in each other’s arms to whatever song played next until a small sniffle from Tadashi interrupted them nad Kei felt warm, wet tears drop onto his skin. He pulled back, leaning down with his hands left on Tadashi’s shoulders with a look of concern on his face.

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry,” Tadashi said, turning his face away. 

Kei nudged his face back so he could look at him. “Why are you sorry?”

“Because I’m crying!”

“Why are you crying?”

“Because I love you so much!”

“Oh, Yams,” Kei pulled Tadashi back into his chest, squeezing him as tightly as he could. “I love you too. From here.”

Tadashi pulled back, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but Kei didn’t explain any further.


	2. Chapter 2

Kei pushed his glasses up to wipe away a tear. Tadashi stood in front of him, his face older now than it had been, but it still felt like home. He looked amazing in his new suit, fresh and crisp, not yet weathered with age like most of the clothes he seemed to wear: not that they were ever his anyways, Tadashi seemed to have a thing for stealing clothes from Kei’s closet.

He hadn’t yet told Tadashi what song he had chosen for their first dance. He had begged, and he never begs, to let Tadashi pick it out and keep it a secret. He hoped now, that Tadashi would remember that day as clearly as he did.

  
Tadashi didn’t know it then, but that was the day Kei knew for sure he was going to marry Tadashi one day.

The song started, and Kei pulled Tadashi closer, swaying to the music like they were still in their college apartment and not at their wedding.

Kei leaned down, his breath tickling Tadashi’s ear. “To here.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was really rushed im so sorry omg. i wrote like half of this on my phone during my work break so rip, but um i tried my best. i didn't have any clear plan for this one so i kinda just, went for it and hoped for the best. let me know what you think
> 
> also i got my inspo from lvr boy by awfultune (even though awfultune is a terrible person)
> 
> edit: anyone know where to watch season 3 haikyuu in English dubs?


End file.
